rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Fish
Fish are animals that have appeared in most Cube Escape games. Cube Escape: The Lake The fish can be caught using a worm as bait. If it is cut apart on the cutting board, a tree will grow out of it. This tree holds five objects, which summon a Corrupted Soul from the Lake. Depending on the gem placed on the top of the tree, the Soul will either attack the player or disappear and leave a black cube. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box It appears inside the box in 1969, along with Mr. Crow. After the player travels inside of the fruit through a strange vision, the box arrives at Rusty Lake. The fish has now grown a pair of legs. This allows Harvey to pose it with Mr. Crow in order to solve a puzzle to escape the box. Cube Escape: Case 23 It can be found inside of the Woman's room in 1971, in her fish bowl. The player must drop a fly into the bowl, which becomes a firefly when pushed into the shell. By getting the fish to eat the firefly, it will transform into a key. Cube Escape: The Mill When water is allowed to fill the basement floor of the Mill in 1972, the fish manages to swim in. The player must catch it with a net and grill it for the Old Woman, so she can knit a rope to attach the wooden cog wheel to the Memory Extractor, allowing it to be powered by the Mill. Cube Escape: Birthday In the Vandermeer household in 1939, there is a black cat, which wants to be fed. The player must catch a fly with a chewed piece of gum, and place it on the mousetrap in the living room. The fish will take the bait, allowing the player to feed it to the cat. In return, the cat gives the player a key to one of the locked cupboards in the kitchen. Cube Escape: Theatre It is featured in 1971 as part of the third play, "The Fish and the Parrot". The player will have to feed the parrot Harvey seeds so she can lay a black egg. When this egg is cracked open on a frying pan, a worm is found inside. The play will end when the fish is fed the worm, which causes it to fly off-screen. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1924, Rose attempts to rescue her cousin Frank from the well. She uses a worm to bait a bear trap which catches the fish. It is roasted on a spit until it is cooked, and sent down the well. The bones are then used by Frank to request for Rose to give him a wooden stick to escape. Cube Escape: The Cave Multiple varieties of fish appear in the second stage of the game, as the player travels around the underwater Forest beneath Rusty Lake. Six fish of different species must be caught and placed in a smoker, where their burnt corpses will reveal a secret word used to obtain a crab. In a different puzzle, a large anglerfish must be guided over to its prey through signals sent in Morse Code. The fish will then transmit its own signal, giving the player a new word to gain access to an octopus. A third puzzle, using the same mechanics as the first, has the player guide three fish at various angles over to a hook held by a Fisherman. When the Fisherman is given all the required fish he will wave his hands to spell out a final word to get a piece of fishing kit. As well as these, a number of fish appear outside the window of the submersible, including a large catfish and a shark. Cube Escape: Paradox The fish is found in a drawer, and it is cut open with the knife to expose its bones. Rearranging the bones reveals the triangle key hidden in its head, used to unlock various drawers to find the telephone book and magnifying glass. Mr Owl's head turns into a fish when Dale gives him the mind of the future. Trivia *In Cube Escape: The Mill, a fish shows up in the negative memories of the Woman. *In Rusty Lake: Roots, a fish can be created in the alchemy lab by mixing together algae and small eggs. It can then be combined with the gem to create a white cube. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, the same catfish from the Cave can be seen under the ice when the lake is frozen for the Seventh Plague. Finding this fish earns the player an achievement. *Dale Vandermeer is afraid of fish. He has ichthyophobia. *In The White Door, the player can order fish for dinner on the third day. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Animals